The Best Plan Ever
by Quinis
Summary: Jinx hangs with the gang again. This time, someone in the gang needs a plan... and she's it!


**Notes:** Another Teen Titans story with Jinx and 'the gang'. Takes place in the same universe as 'My normal, not crazy friends!' and 'The Time with the Brothers and Glitter' but you don't have to read those to know what's going on. You just have to know that Jinx has met Dick, Roy and Jason and they bond through messing with each other (otherwise known as pranking). Roy can't seem to catch a break in this universe.

* * *

 **The Best Plan Ever**

* * *

Jinx had a feeling she knew who had found out her email address and sent a cryptic message to meet them in Jump City. At least, there were only a couple of options for who it could be.

Dick huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, appearing small and frustrated. His name had been scratched off the list of possibilities when she approached him about it.

"Is your mystery man going to appear anytime soon?" he questioned. She had pulled him away from a case in order to come out.

"Who knows? He might have left because I brought someone."

"Obviously," that wasn't Dick who responded. The voice sounded clearly through the room, even though it was being distorted by a voice changer. "Do the words 'come alone, tell no one, mean anything to you?"

"I'm an ex-Hive Five member," Jinx responded. "And a current member of the Teen Titans. I have a lot of enemies, people who would love to corner me alone. Can you blame me for bringing someone?"

"It is basic blind date etiquette," Dick commented. He frowned into the air. "And really? Cameras and a voice changer? You're such a dork."

Red X dropped down from a beam above them, hanging upside down by his feet.

Dick spoke before he could, "now say 'I am the night'."

The mask twisted into an unimpressed expression. He turned to Jinx, who was currently very confused. She had a feeling she knew who this was under the mask but... was Jason really Red X?

"So, I figured I should bare all since you know the other guys. Hi, Red X, eternal thorn in Robin's hide." He held out a hand. Jinx took it and he pressed it to his mask in a strange, upside-down kiss.

"That's for sure. Could you lose the suit?"

"Never. It bugs you when I wear it so I'm going to wear it. It's not like the red and green is an option, not with the new kid in Gotham."

"The what?"

The two brothers paused. Red X kicked off the beam and flipped onto his feet before sharing a look with Dick.

"We should induct her into the Bat Clan," Dick said.

"'We'? Don't count me, you idiot."

"Come on, you've been talking to the big guy."

"Only to tell him to ditch the replacement because he's obviously not a fit father."

"He doesn't father Tim."

"Yet."

Jinx whistled. "Why am I here?" she asked. "If you just wanted to talk to Dick, you could have contacted him."

"That always ends in a fight," Dick admitted.

"Usually with me getting away with something worth my time."

"You sound like Selina."

Jinx let her hands crackle with pink energy in warning. She would blast these two if they didn't stop quarrelling. She wondered who Selina was but decided she didn't want to know. Not from these two, they'd be here all day.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Because, you know where Kid Flash is," Red X said, complete with maniacal chuckle.

Dick sighed. "You're going to make an enemy of them all at this rate. First Roy, now Wally."

"Roy had it coming," Red X commented. "Also, he got his revenge."

He sure had. Jinx shuddered just remembering it. He had somehow created robot roaches and set them loose in her room. They had crawled all over her while she had been sleeping and... ugh. Her bad luck might have ruined the room and the robots but it was good riddance.

"Did anyone else get an infestation?" Dick questioned when they all shivered.

Red X nodded.

"We're not talking about it," Jinx said. "Instead, let's talk Wally. What's the plan?"

"I thought you would be harder to convince," Red X mused.

"All's fair in love and war," she responded with a shrug. "And if he doesn't realise that I had a hand in it, he'll come crying to me and we'll get to cuddle."

"How sweet," Red X taunted.

Jinx pointed her hand at his feet and the concrete cracked. Red X just managed to flip out of the way of the exploding concrete.

"We could remove all the food from his house," Dick mused.

"That's diabolical," Red X said happily. "I love it but I hate that it came from you."

"Nah, this is Wally," Jinx said. "He'll just run to China for Chinese or Chicago for pizza."

Red X pointed to her, conceding her point before putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"It's Wally," Dick sighed. "He takes everything in stride."

"What if we kidnap his girlfriend?" Red X said, snapping his fingers like he just thought of the best plan ever.

Seeing the jolt of pink energy in Jinx's eyes, Dick wisely didn't agree with Jason's idea.

"I've got a better idea," Jinx said after a moment's thought.

* * *

Wally was surprised when his phone went off. He hadn't been expecting any calls.

"Your girlfriend's gone crazy!" Roy said to him. "She called me on Dick's phone, claiming to have him and Jay hostage! You need to go talk to her before 24 hours are up and she sells them to the highest bidder!"

"What?" It sounded wrong. Jinx was good now. Why would she take Dick and Jay hostage?

"Go talk to your girlfriend!" Roy whined. A moment later, there was an explosion from the other end. Because they were using civilian phones, Wally couldn't see what was going on and could only hear Roy scream in high pitched terror.

* * *

Jinx wiped her forehead and smiled to herself. It was good to be bad.

"Why am I the only one in the cage?" Roy cried out from behind her. He was in a cage, but not tied up. On the other hand, Dick and Jason had been tied up and gagged. She was taking no chances with those two.

"Because, I don't need to bind you from head to toe to keep you from escaping," Jinx responded in a happy tone.

"Wha- Jay, stop laughing!" Roy spat angrily as Jason's shoulders shuddered with unvoiced laughter.

There was a gust of wind and Kid Flash appeared before them. He looked around and then his face fell.

"Jinx? What's going on?" he questioned. For a moment, Jinx felt rather bad about this. However, some things just had to be done.

"Sorry about this, Wals," she responded, taking Roy's nickname for her boyfriend. "I just needed to get something off my chest. Being good is just boring sometimes."

With a flick of her hand upwards, the bag hidden in the rafters exploded, sending glitter raining down onto Kid Flash. He coughed and spluttered.

Jinx aimed another blast above and behind, dropping another pound of glitter onto Roy and his cage.

Roy spluttered and gave a strangled cry. "Not again!"

"Why mess with the classics?" Jinx questioned, aiming her final blast at the two brothers. It caused their bonds to break. Dick was the first to pull his gag off, taking a moment to enjoy breathing freely before grinning at the other two.

Wally's mouth dropped open and he didn't even care about the glitter drifting inside.

"It was a trick?" Roy roared, causing Jason to laugh.

"That's right!" he revealed. Turning to Dick, Jason recounted, "did you see his face when Jinx defeated him?"

Dick laughed back. "Yep. He looked like he was about to wet himself."

"Well, I am the best," Jinx said, flicking her hand up her horned-styled hair.

Wally sighed and dusted off his hair. It didn't get the glitter out completely but it kept it from cascading down his vision as he moved.

"I'm just glad it was a prank," he said. He smiled at her. "You had me worried for a moment. I thought something horrible had happened to you."

"To HER?" Roy questioned from his cage. Jason opened the cage for him.

"She's the girlfriend. You're the guy with all the flamethrowers and things which go boom. He knew you were fine."

"You're still going on about that?" Roy grumbled. He flicked his hands and glitter went everywhere.

"Hey, look at that! You have powers!" Jason teased.

"Fear the glitter boy!" Dick snickered. Roy got an evil glint in his eyes and pounced. He hugged Dick first, getting glitter all over the front of the shorter boy, then he started running after Jason.

"No! You won't get me!" Jason screeched as Roy chased him around the room.

Wally groaned and rubbed his face.

Jinx laughed. "You know, when we first met, I thought you were strange. Now I see why." She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Well, since your evil scheme has been stopped," he glanced over at where Dick was now joining in the 'glitter Jason' chase. "Or has succeeded, shall we go to lunch?" He finished with a bow.

"Of course," Jinx responded, taking his outstretched hand.


End file.
